


Druhá šance

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Storytelling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisleův příběh. Zachránil Edwarda? Anebo Edward zachránil jeho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druhá šance

Carlisle vzpomínal. Na temné vlhké uličky starého Londýna, kde se více než čemukoli jinému dařilo pověrám o bytostech z hlubin pekel. Na časy, kdy stačilo málo, aby vás obvinili z čarodějnictví. Vzpomínal na to, jak zle se lidem žilo v temnotě sedmnáctého století. Vzpomínal na dobu, kdy byl ještě člověk. Bylo to tak dávno… a přece si to pamatoval až neobvykle jasně. Hlavně to, co přišlo _potom_. Bolest. Nenávist k sobě samému. To nejhlubší zoufalství, jaké si jen lze představit. A bezmoc, ach bože, ta úděsná bezmoc, vědomí toho, že se z něj stala zrůda bažící po lidské krvi, která by snad dokázala uhasit tu věčnou žízeň…

Povzdychl si a promnul si oči. Nerad na ty časy vzpomínal, bolelo to. Ovšem všechny ty vzpomínky, které by nejraději pohřbil hluboko v sobě, se mu samy draly na mysl. A on se jim nedokázal ubránit. 

Bylo to hrozné. Snažil se odolat vábení té sladké vůně, překonat své nově nabyté pudy a touhy. Rozum a city člověka, instinkty a potřeby krvelačné šelmy, neznal nic horšího. Trvalo to dlouho. Celé dvě stovky let nepředstavitelného utrpení a strašlivé vnitřní rozpolcenosti. Ale nakonec to byl on, kdo vyhrál. Podařilo se mu opanovat sebe sama, zkrotit to zvíře, co se v něm ukrývalo. Naučil se žít s lidmi, aniž by jim musel ubližovat, aniž by je musel _zabíjet_. Zvítězil nad tou špatnou částí své osobnosti. A přece nedokázal být šťastný…

Ne. Neměl tehdy ten útok přežít, měl zemřít jako ostatní, tím si byl jistý, stvůra jako on přece neměla právo na život… Jenomže se nedokázal zabít. Nešlo to. Mrtvého přece nemůžete zabít _znovu_ …

Místo toho se snažil pomáhat lidem, bral to jako takové své vykoupení. Stal se z něj lékař. Byla to ironie, vzhledem k tomu, _co_ ve skutečnosti byl. Kdyby právě tohle nebylo důvodem jeho bezesných nocí, nejspíš by se tomu od srdce zasmál. 

Ubíjelo ho to. Léta plynula, ale přestože se všechno kolem něj měnilo, on zůstával stejný. Stále to věčné lhaní. Nepochopení. Uhýbání a odmítání jakéhokoli bližšího kontaktu z obavy, že by se třeba neovládl a podlehl své přirozenosti. Strach z odhalení. A nekonečná samota, která se zabodávala stále hlouběji do jeho nebijícího srdce. Až jednou…

Psal se rok 1918 a jeho nepříliš horké léta zastihlo v Chicagu. Nadšení lidí z konce války bylo zkaleno děsem z neznámé nemoci, která se tiše šířila celým světem a před kterou nebylo útěku ani obrany. 

A právě tehdy ho uviděl poprvé. Stačil jediný pohled do těch zelených očí, jež byly zchváceny horečkou, a přesto na něj hleděly s němou prosbou a jakousi těžko vysvětlitelnou důvěrou, a on věděl, že našel to, co hledal. Tohle byla jeho druhá šance, jeho vysvobození. Edward.


End file.
